The Forgotten Race
by Azura Mythralis
Summary: The background of the Fade is shady at best, and down right twisted at worse. This is the somewhat true story of Azura, a Pride Demon of the Fade. Follow her through the white city of chains and the Inquisition with Varric Tethras by her side.
1. Prologue

**The Forgotten Race**

[Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age just Azura]

 **Please Note** that I do not have a **Beta** all **Spelling Mistakes** are **mine and mine alone**.

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Infinity_

In the beginning, Andraste looked out over the Elves, the Qunari and Tal-Vashoth, the Dwarves,

and the mortal Humans. But as she looked, she saw nothing pure, nothing innocent and so she

said to the Maker,"combine the races of elven and Qunari to make a new race, one that is pure

and innocent."

There for he did and this new race had the looks of an elf, the height and strength of a Qunari warrior, the magic of a Saarebas, the horns of a dragon and the heart of a Chantry Grand Cleric. And thus the Draken, a race of spirit seers and sirens, was born.

 **Draken to Demons**

But with such gifts came great responsiblity, the Draken slowly became corrupted and as Andraste

and the Maker watched horrorified, the Draken became evil. The Maker asked if he could the Draken,

Andraste said," the race known as the Draken shall now be known as Demons, they will live in the

Fade and only blood magic can summon them."

And yet there was a demon called Azura, who begged them not to exile her, she became the first

Pride demon, she swore on her life that she would not follow the path of her bretheren, so the Maker

said," Azura, Spirit of Pride, you shall be bound to this cave system until Tevinter slavers use you to

mark and slowly kill a dwarf of House have been told, do you still wish this Azura?"

"Yes, I accept Maker," answered Azura, and so it was done. An Ancient Pride demon bound to the

area around modern Kirkwall, the white city of chains, and this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Race**

[Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age just Azura]

 **Please Note** that I do not have a **Beta** all **Spelling Mistakes** are **mine and mine alone**.

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **9:31 Dragon, Sundermount, Kirkwall.**_

"What the fuck Hawke, this place practically reeks of slavers,"complains Isabella as she glares disdainfully at the Ancient cave entrance while Varric, Fenris, Anders and Marion Hawke roll their eyes at her antics.

" I had gotten a bounty letter from the Viscount's office about these slavers and it's good coin," replies Marion. "Also known as Aveline forcing you to accept it with the expedition as a second thought,"says Anders approaches the entrance saying,"there is something wrong here and its not the slavers, Fenris, it is something or someone far older than the Fade whatever it is." "Really encouraging Abomination," Fenris oh-so helpfully says."How is something that old still be alive?"asks Hawke. Justice replies with,"The oldest Fade-spirits still remember their lives before the Fade and told stories of their race, the Draken, their Maker-given gifts and their origins."

"I do believe that is the most Justice has said to anyone,"exclaims Varric," And what do you mean by 'Draken' huh?" "Demons, as the Draken are now called, were a pure and innocent race that had the looks of the Elves and Qunari,"Anders replies while walking to the entrance",They were also the strongest and most magically talented of all race, even more than the Tevinter Imperium, but it was their hearts and minds that made the real difference." "How so Anders?" ask Hawke and Isabella at the same time, receiving weird looks from Varric and Fenris, then Anders continues,"Grand Cleric's would have envied their devotion to the Maker, while scholars would have envied their brilliance in any situation."

"Are we going in now?"asks Fenris from further in the cave, while the others run to catch up."so Blondie what happened to make the Draken into Demons?"asks Varric as they pass multiple crossroads , while Anders responds,"They got corrupted with time and became three types of demons and three types of spirits; Rage, Desire, Pride, Compassion, Fortitude, and Justice."

Varric asks as they get closer to the center of the maze," Then what type of 'Fade Spirit' is in here?" Anders in relisation answers"Justice says it is one of the Ancient Pride Demons, the ones that lived before the Fade." "What do you mean Anders?"wonders Isabella, while Fenris looks ready to kill him, and the other two watch from the main chambers doorway,"He'll answer after we're done here and at the Hanged Man, Rivaini,"says Varric annoyed.

As the four of entered the main chamber, wards sprang up in all the entrances around the chamber as torches light up throughout it. The ground is carved so that channels are in the shape of the Chantry sun with a figure in the centre surrounded by slavers.

As Hawke and her companions approached and were a few feet away from the edge of the high ground, Anders abandons all sense and freezes,looking at the ground while asking Hawke," Is that blood in front of us or is it just me?" Hawke goes to answer but Varric gets hit life-draining spell and collapses with his left hand in the pool of blood, the blood burning the left glove away til his hand is bare. He tries to hold in a scream as the figure screams in absolute agony.

One of the hidden slaver mages yell,"Ha! Take that bound one, you'll never again be free, Pride Demon!" Fenris did a double-take when he said that. Anders cautiously approaches the centre then backpedals quickly when he felt the figure getting ready to blast everything in the room, Justice hollered,":Take cover! She's going to blow up everything in the room!" Then he set up the most powerful wards he knew, around Varric, Fenris, Isabella, Hawke and himself just as the most powerful and largest Firestorm spell was unleashed on the room and its occupants, protected and unprotected, turning anything unprotected to dust and drying up the pool of blood, that had started to go up Varric's arm in a interesting shape, releasing him from the spell as both he and the figure collapse to the ground unconscious.

Anders suggests,"We should bring them out of here to see the damage done." "Good idea Anders, Fenris go help him with who the slavers 'were' surrounding,"orders Hawke as she and Isabella grab Varric and started carrying him out of the maze while Anders walks to to the figure, with Fenris following rigidly behind him, and asks,"Could you help me get her to her feet, since she is much taller than us?" and she is taller than both of them, as tall as the Arishok, looking mostly like an elf with dragon-like horns.

 _ **Like don't like please review.**_

 _ **Second chapter will be coming at some point [hopefully].**_


End file.
